Yuki Zingli
Backstory Early life Yuki Salimana Zingli was born into a notable Tundrian Zingli Family four centuries ago, her father was a Magistrate and her siblings were Turmasa and Zuaut. Their grandmother was a High Priestess in the local kozibue, and their grandfather was a Sorcerer for the Royal Family. When Yuki and her siblings were young, they often went to Myty to meet with the Royal Queen Sajai, though they didn't understand anything. Meeting Yang When she was 126 (this meant she looked 16) she was sent to the Morcaracalalando Empire to map out the geography of the area so the military could get natural advantages in a potential battlefield. Yuki was happy to serve her Queen, and help her people regain control of the northern Ningen Empire that was 'theirs'. As well as the Ninjago City area, and the Kingdom of Laylani. During her trip, she stayed in a large temple owned by a man named Yin, his sister Ying-Hua, and his brother Yang. She fell in love with Yang and wished to stay there forever. Yin saw her power and wanted it for himself. Yin sent a letter to her family telling them of her "Unfotunate demise". Yui's family was heartbroken, esspecially her sister, Turmasa. Yuki then recived word that Yang had died, breaking her own heart... The Arranged Marriage With Yin & Her Creations Soon, Yuki was put into an arranged marriage with Yin. Yuki never wanted to marry Yin, despite what others told her of him, she knew he was a cruel, dangerous man. Since the day she was wedded he forced her to enchant objects, first it was a blue gem with the Gift of Traversing, the Realm Crystal, next a sword with the Gift of Safety, this was the Sword of Sanctuary. Which Yin sold to the Cloud Kingdom. The Obsidian Glave, the Allied Armour of Allure, The Eternal Torch, the Key of Keys, and many, many others that she enchanted and Yin all sold for gold and riches. This gave her many mixed feelings, her sister in law, Ying-Hua always comforted her when she was angry, or upset at Yin. Her Children Eventually, she had three children, Wu, the Master of Creation, Yu, the Master of Destruction, and Ming, the Master of Destiny. They were her everything, and she taught them good values, such as truth, empathy, and love. One day she went to the market with Ming and came home to find Yin in a state of panic and not his normal meanness, it turns out that Wu and Yu were sword practicing when Wu's katana went over the wall and Yu went to retrieve it. He got bit by a snake that at first only seemed like an ordinary viper, but it was in fact, the legendary serpent, The Great Devourer. Now Yu was slowly being corrupted by its venom. when she was unable to heal Yu, Yin beat her. She tried to calm Wu and Ming while Yu was screaming at everyone that he hates them. She then feared that that would happen to her if she continued to use her powers. This made her fear herself more than her husband (which is saying something ;-:). Her Collection She had always collected books and scrolls, even as a child. So one day, an old friend Xiris, a Pyro Viper, gave her a black scroll that burning hot, telling Yuki that in case the Pyro Vipers don't defeat the Anacondrai in war, Snake Queen Vipera didn't want them to get it. Yuki then went back home and hid it in a cookbook. The following day she came home to find Wu, Yu, and Ming in the library with a cookbook at their feet and the black scroll in their hands, She immediately took it and washed the burn the scroll left on Yu's hands. She then proceeded to read it and realized that it was the scroll that spoke of how to perform Forbidden Spinjitzu. Yuki would then hide the scroll in a Pyro Pyramid. Making Yin's Tomb Two years later, Yin told her to make his tomb, so no one could have the Realm Crystal except for him, so she did. A room with the Gift of Confusion, a room with the Gift of Impossibility, an ice maze with the Gift of Foresight, then down to the tomb. But she was clever a left symbols on Wu's staff, so one day he, Ming, and Yu could find it and then find their father's tomb. Her Last On her last day to live, She went to the market like usual but bumped into Yang, both were grateful that each other were alive, but after the joyful reunion, She was angry at Yin, he lied to her and wasted her power. She ran back to her home and when she was inside, She found him in the library, looking for something. She began to yell at him, then he hit her with a book, so she hit him back, then he blasted her to the ground, and She hit it, hard and She broke her neck. Ying-Hua found her and knelt beside Yuki as she died... Appearance Yuki had long jet black hair that reached down to her ankles and straight bangs. She had pale skin and slightly pointed ears, her eyes were dark blue with silver flecks in them. Her horns are studded with ruby's which were, and still are uncommon among Tundrians. She usually wore a light blue kimono with white accents. Abilities Yuki was average in her normal Tundrian powers, (ice, lightning, and wind) but was extremely skilled in her gift. her mentor, a Powerful Master named Powerweilder taught her and told her to do 'practice enchantments' but this was before they knew the price of gifted magic, thankfully it only made her hear voices in her head and give her low self-esteem, instead of being Homicidal. Which, apparently was not alright for a Magistrate's daughter, so her father sought to heal her, while Powerweilder had her continue her training. This only made things worse. While She was with Yang he taught her Airjitzu, and She learned Spinjtzu from watching humans. While She did own the scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, She never performed the art... Relationships * Unknown Magistrate Father; Deceased * Unknown Mother; Deceased ** Zuaut Zingli - Brother ** Turmasa Zingli - Sister * Yang - Lover/Brother in-law; Deceased * Yin - Husband(unwillingly); Deceased * Ying-Hua Amano(née Garmadon) - Sister in-law; Deceased * Wu Garmadon - Son * Ming Garmadon - Daughter; Deceased * Yu Garmadon - Son; Resurrected ** Misako Garmadon(née Chang) - Daughter in-law ** Joy Kishi(née Garmadon) - Granddaughter *** Lial Kishi - Grandson in-law *** Ophelia Kishi - Great Granddaughter ** Lloyd M. Garmadon - Grandson *** Amaris L. Mocando - Granddaughter in-law *** Rozlyn Mocando - Great Granddaughter *** Yuay Mocando - Great Granddaughter *** May Garmadon - Great Grandson ** Claire Garmadon - Granddaughter ** Cler Garmadon - Granddaughter Category:Gifted Category:Tundrians Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:YocaiEmperor Universe